


Ты умрёшь столько раз, сколько мне захочется

by Greenmusik



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Драбблы [40]
Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Homophobic Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Racist Language, filthy language, obscene language, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Дакен бесит Лестера так, как никто никогда не бесил.





	Ты умрёшь столько раз, сколько мне захочется

Лестер ничто не любит так, как подвижные мишени. Подвижные, вёрткие, матерящиеся мишени. Если они ещё и многоразовые, то ваще полный атас.  
  
— Я найду, где ты прячешься, ублюдок, и выпущу тебе кишки! — рычит Дакен, проталкивая сквозь бедро завязший в мышцах болт. Судя по тому, как хлещет кровь, когда металл перестаёт блокировать дыру, Лестер всё же прострелил ему артерию.  
  
— С-сука, — шипение Дакена едва слышно с такого расстояния, зато движение губ не даёт ошибиться. Это он ещё не знает, что на оперении — яд. А нехрен было стучать Озборну.  
  
Излюбленная мишень Лестера наконец-то валится прямо в натёкшую алую лужу и несколько раз дёргается в агонии, окончательно раздирая на себе одежду. Чёрно-жёлтый костюм Росомахи всегда превращается в окровавленные лохмотья, какой бы из Росомах его ни носил. Отличный яд, хотя и пришлось попотеть, чтобы достать его не в сезон.  
  
Лестер позволяет себе размять ноги, переходя на другую позицию, пока Дакен не может его ни чуять, ни слышать, ни видеть. Стоит ему занять место и слиться с окружающими тюками, как снизу слышится хриплая возня, и буквально через пару секунд Дакен уже карабкается на соседнее здание, вбивая когти прямо в бетон. Тупой ублюдок.  
  
Лестер так увлечён зрелищем напрасно лезущего наверх напарника, что упускает момент, когда ветер меняется. Вот буквально только что он материл этого мудака на все лады, а в следующее мгновение уже облизывается на ходящие под окровавленными лоскутами мощные мускулы, представляя их под своими руками и языком.  
  
— Блядь, — шепчет Лестер и закрывает нижнюю часть лица тряпкой, но уже слишком поздно.  
  
— Я вижу тебя, красавчик, — кричит ему Дакен с соседней крыши и отступает для разбега, хотя если бы он позвал, Лестер бы сам к нему сейчас прыгнул. Сорвался бы, конечно, но прыгнул.  
  
— Сволочь, — яростно выплёвывает он перед тем, как вцепиться Дакену в плечи обеими руками. — Ублюдок узкоглазый, — шипит он в нечеловечески прекрасное лицо.  
  
Следующее ругательство Дакен скусывает с его губ.  
  
Когда глубокой ночью Лестер приходит в себя, мучимый самым худшим в мире — дакеновым — похмельем, он в который раз зарекается снимать фильтрующую феромоны маску. Но к следующей тренировке снова забывает о ней.


End file.
